It Starts With One
by Montyinuren
Summary: Peaceful times have graced the world, relations between the countries are at the best they've ever been. That all changes when America's states start to come under attack. Their parents racing to stop the people behind it before they lose their children.
1. Chapter 1

An oak table sat in the middle of the dark room, illuminating the small room. Five men sat around the polished table. If it were anywhere else it would have looked like a simple business discussion.

If only that were the case. These five men had risen through the levels of their countries' government, going with the flow until they found something interesting. In this case it was the existence of personifications of the countries. After they had confirmed it they started to dig deeper, finding out information on these personifications. From their physical description to what they did in their free time. However, it was all information, they had never found anything they could really use against them until one of them was promoted again.

From there they discovered their most powerful weapon. Children. Most of the superpowers had children. It was the final piece of information they needed before they disappeared of the face of the earth.

The largest of the men place a large pile of files in the center. Pictures were attached to each of the file, the paper clips gleaming in the dim light.

The center man the spoke up "What Red Thunder has placed on the table is the pictures of all of our targets and who their father is. We will each take five files."

He then motioned for the others to take their pick. He himself had already picked his targets.

Once the pile had disappeared, a bald man spoke up. " We're all to report when one of our targets has been captured to Fat Boston. He'll then alert the country to their children's situation." He glanced around the room, his eyes then returned to the files in his lap.

"What are we going to do about America, he'll undoubtfully go after us." sunglass covered eyes shifted nervously, hands fidgeting underneath the table.

" Don't worry about him, he'll never find us in time. Meeting dismissed."

Chairs pushed out and people started to file out of the room. A lone file sat on the table, unlike the other's it had no pictures. In gold ink titled the paper, _Global Expansion Plan_.

Bellow it read, _Persuading the Nations, capture the states of America. Hold them for ransom until countries agree to some willingly to us. _The rest of the paragraph had been inked but the last line was readable.

_Once country has surrendered, kill child._


	2. Chapter 2

America glanced out the window of the plane, watching as Canada loomed belowhim. He could just imagine Canada waving at him, Molson in hand and his bear in the other. He took a sip of his coke before setting it down.

He glance over at passenger next to him, he was asleep and drooling on the passenger next to him. The poor women didn't have the strength or heart to push him off so she just continued reading the Sky Mail. He glance back at his coke, a letter sat next to it. Curvy hand writing graced the top of the letter. Little Alaska had given it to him right before he had to return to D.C. They always seemed to bother him right when he was with his youngest states. He promised Alaska he'd be back soon and heroes never break their promises.

He opened the letter, revealing a picture of him and Russia standing on either side of Alaska. Above them Alaska had written, _hope to see you both soon_. In the corner Alaska had scribbled, _please give to daddy_.

Oh Alaska honey, America smiled at his son's wish, of course I'll give it to him. He was about to tuck it into his pocket when the women spoke up. "That from your kid?"

He turned to look at her, he nodded as he put it the rest of the way in his pocket.

"How many**?" **she glanced at him from around the other man's head.

"Two," he couldn't say 50, she wouldn't believe him.

She smiled at him, "I have three, flying to go see them right now." A long pause filled the air between them as the man let out a snore.

"Your job keep you moving?" she looked surprised to see that he had spoken.

"Yeah, all over the country, even in Canada. I miss so much of their lives I can barely stand it sometimes." her eyes flashed with sadness. America himself ended up missing parts of his states childhood. But that didn't change anything in the love they all felt for him.

" I get called away on business all the time, they seem to call right when I'm with my youngest," to tell the truth it had only happened two times before but it annoyed him all the same.

"Where you headed?" she asked.

"Washington D.C," she stared at him, he could see she wanted to know what he did.

"Well then you have a long was to go," she smiled at him again.

"Yeah, better get some sleep before the next layover," she nodded at him before turning back to her book.

He returned to looking out over Canada, snow capped mountains graced his vision. He reached his hand into his pocket, hand grasping the piece of paper between his fingers. He could still feel little Alaska as he clung to him at the airport, he would have missed his flight if Canada hadn't called him. Alfred had missed more flights then he could count because of his children. Canada had grown wise to this, delaying other nations when America was running late a meetings**. **Amazingly, if Canada took off his glasses, he could sub for America.

America closed his eyes, he had asked Canada to pick up the state from the airport. Even though he was over 100 years old the state still couldn't drive himself home, his own laws prevented that. Images of the little state swirled in his head,Hawaii drawing on Alaska's face to Russia holding up Alaska. He remembered how strange it was to see the giant nation holding his tiny son, at least that's what the other nations had thought. America could barely see through his tears at the sight of Russia holding his son, he was too happy.

The images stopped only when America fell asleep, his lips curled into a bright smile.

* * *

Alaska stood at the curve on the street, waiting for his uncle Matt. He smiled at people who had turned to stare at his seal skin parka. Few of them dared to ask him about his coat, his was six years old and already five and a half feet tall. He didn't mind when his mom call's him little, Alaska would always we his little boy.

Alaska started to whistle, freaking out several passersby's at the sudden noise from the child. Canada usually got stuck in a lot of track, it also didn't help that his disappearing ability also worked on his car. He watched as another car drove by, so far he had counted 45 cars and over 123 trucks. All of which had their snow tires on.

He wondered if his mother had opened his letter yet, he hated urgent world meetings but at least he could give things to his father. He placed his hands in his pocket pulling out his cell phone. He started to dial Canada before deciding to call his sister Hawaii.

She picked up immediately after the first ring, her cheery voice filling Alaska's ears. "Alaska, I knew it was you. About time you called. So how's life." she always had a sixth sense for him, a lot like how New York could sense when New Jersey was near.

"Fine, and it's only been three hours since I last called you." On days like this Hawaii was always a bit jumpy, she always called him to make sure he was where he was suppose to be.

"Same here, me and dad competing to see who can catch the biggest wave," she then whispered, "I'm winning." A voice in the background shouted**, "**I heard that!", followed by Hawaii's giggles.

"I'm sure you are." he laughed, joining Hawaii in her laughter.

"Anyway thanks for calling, anything you wanted to talk about?" Hawaii said after she regained her breath.

"Not really, trying to pass the time before Uncle Matt gets here." he heard Hawaii sigh in agreement, she to experienced waiting for Canada to appear. The Canadian had trouble driving outside his own country where the traffic laws were as he liked to put it** "**different".

"Well glad I could help, tell Uncle Matt to visit me and papa." Alaska glanced over at a green Toyota that pulled up to the corner. He glanced at the license plate and picked up his bag.

"Bye Hawaii, uncle Matt's here," he closed his phone before opening the car door. Canada was not at the driver seat, instead of Canada a black-haired man sat in the drivers seat. Two other mensat in back, all of them were staring at him.

"Sorry, wrong car," he said, starting to close the car door.

The closest man grabbed his wrist, a long scare ran across his face. He smiled at Alaska, his teeth jagged and yellow. " I believe there's been a change of plans, Alaska." He pulled Alaska into the car, slamming the car door behind him.

The black haired man slammed on the gas and drove off down the road, narrowly missing other cars as he speed on. The men in back jammed a foul tasting cloth into Alaska's mouth as theybegan to tie his limbs together. He struggled against his kidnappers, scratching and biting at what ever he could. He smiled as he managed to get the bigger of the two men's eyes. He wasn't proud of the gut punch in earned him. Angrily, they secured the last rope over his hands, making sure that it cut into his wrist.

They pushed him to the floor, covering him with an old blanket. In the darkness Alaska started to taste what they had put on the cloth, his mind started to go**. **Hecould see but yet he couldn't process what he was seeing. His limbs growing heavy and his nose was unable to smell**, **everything seemed to blending into one unrecognizable scent.

He thought of America, his mom was with him just hours before, going to where his dad was. Tears started to leak from his eyes as he imagined them both reaching out to him, something he couldn't remember never happening.

He wanted them both to save him now.

* * *

Canada drove up the gate, only two hours later then expected. If he ever saw someone talking on their cell phone in Canada he was going to run them of the road. He be damned if they dared to cut in front of him in Canada.

In front of him a car like his own sped off, narrowly missing a man crossing the street. He realized the man was Canadian when the man flipped the car off after it was out of put his car in park before raising his own finger.

A few seconds went by and Alaska had still not shown up**, **odd for the state usually waited till Canada was safely in sight and alerted to his presence before he got his luggage. The other green car occupied his mind as he leaned against the wheel of his car.

Kumajiro stared out the window, the bear happened to like Alaska. Unlike him he remembered Alaska's name, sometimes he though the bear had a grudge against him. Kumajiro snapped his head at him, shocking the Canada to the point the hit his head on the top of the car. A furry paw was pointing at a bag left on the ground, Canada recognized it. Russia had given it to Alaska on his birthday after the Cold war was over. The state would never let a gift from his father out of his sight.

Kumajiro openedthe door, scaring several passersby's as he pulled the bag into the car. He backed out, gripping the steering wheel before unleashing his inner driving demon.

Tire marks graced the road as Canada sped off after his nephew.


	3. Chapter 3

America entered the conference room of the white house, taking care to avoid the packs of tourists that roamed the halls. Looking up he saw England sitting in front of him, Earl Grey raised to lips. He leaned against the door ways as England took a large gulp of his drink. Grumbling about it's shady taste he turned to America.

"Hello England, finical crises?" America asked.

England raised his eyebrow at him, there hadn't been one since 2020 when the world switched to credit instead of money. Alfred himself had be suggesting it for years but had been denied because all the other nation though he just heard it from some TV show and decided to run with it.

" Well no, I have more important things than that," Arthur stood up, walking over to the center of the table where the cream and sugar were. America noticed that the brit only put in one sugar cube, instead of the usual five. America took a seat near England's empty chair, waiting for him to retake his seat.

England'shands seem to hesitate, as if he was stalling for something. America knew this meant one of two things, England was about to say something that's been on he mind for years, or he was going to declare war on him. Whatever it was he was betting that it could be solved through talking, or if necessary, a gun.

England sat down next to him, stirring his tea before setting it down. He looked up at America finally opening his mouth.

"I'd like to know how Oregon is doing," America would have burst out laughing if it weren't for how serious the brit was. Instead he curled his lips into a small smile, looking directly at England.

"England, you don't need my permission to see him, he'd be more then happy to get a call from you." he pulled England up from the chair, leading him towards the nearest telephone. He turned towards England, looking at the older nation.

England hadn't been very involved with his youngest, British occupation in the area had ended by the time Oregon was born. England had barely been apart of Oregon's childhood, at the very least he knew what Oregon looked like.

America pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, placing it in England's hand. He then pointed at the telephone, waiting for England to pick it up. England stared at America, he lips curled up and he started laughing. He had worked him self up into believing that America might actually deny him in some way. Sometimes he forgot that old fashion American ignorance.

America started laughing too, both world powers laughing at the others faults. Just as America started to stop laughing the telephone rang, frowning America picked it up, ready to tell his boss to stuff when a female voice spoke.

"Is this mister Jones?" she asked.

" Yes, your speaking to Mr. Jones**." **America glanced at England, implying that he didn't know the caller.

" Your brother, Mr. Mathew I believe, was just admitted to our hospital a few hours ago and your number was the last thing he said before his went unconscious. He's at the St. Marilee Hospital in Alaska. He was brought here from a collision with another car." America's breath caught in his throat, Alaska was with Canada.

" Sir?"

" Was a little boy admitted with him? He has grey hair, blue eyes, a par…" America didn't finish. A chill went down his spine, something he had not felt since Spain took Florida from him.

Alaska was no longer in America.

"No sir, I don't recall seeing a boy but I could chec…" Her voice faded as the phone slipped from America's hands. England caught him as he fell, his legs being the first part of his body to stop. He had already gathered what had happened just from America's face. England lowered them both to the floor as America started to cry. His little baby was gone.

* * *

Russia watched all the nations gathered around him, it was one of the first meetings in with he had managed to get most of the former Soviet countries to show. Over the years they started to lose their fear of him, much to his disappointment, realizing that they were now truly independent. He was now just their scary neighbor. At least Ukraine was talking to him again, even if Belarus was always lurking about.

So much time had gone but with out any one speaking that Ivan had forgotten what they were even here for. Another wasted meeting.

He stood up, several nations jumped in their seats, a conditioned reflexes from their older days with him. He smiled at them, enjoying how all of their face paled from the sight, his eyes settled on the Baltic nations, staring at them till they stood up.

He strode out of the room, pipe clicking against the ground as he walked. Lithuania rushing out in front of him to make him something to drink, despite all these year he still hade them trained. He chuckled, sending Latvia behind Estonia.

He had learned everything about them yet they knew nothing about him. Expect for his child. They knew he had a huge soft spot for Alaska. They had pieced it together through the constant visits he took see America. They knew about his weakness for his American family.

What they didn't know was why he loved Alaska so much, he seemed like more of the type that would loath such weaknesses as children. While they knew of Alaska not many of them had seen him, or any of America's other children. Somewhere in Russia's icy heart, pride had taken root to be a part of such a large family, even if it was only a small role.

He sat down at a table near the meeting hall, he surveyed his surroundings**. **Memorizing what was where, the only important feature was the phone across from him.

He waited until he saw Belarus trudge up the hall, taking the seat across from him, glaring at him. She had gotten the habit ever since she had found out he had a child with America, pulling her knife on the younger nation on multiple occasions.

He feared that she would have castrated Alfred if America hadn't thought of introducing her to Alaska. Despite his protests America had insisted, saying that since Alaska was one of the few states that had relatives, let alone two aunts, he had the right to meet them.

_Ivan frowned at America, most countries crumbled when Ivan disapproved of anything. America however was immune to his aura as evident be the fact that he stood firmly in front of Russia. _

"_America . . ., I'm only thinking of Alaska when I say this, No." Ivan reached for America's hand, attempting to get him to sit back down. America pulled his arm away, straitening up and fixing Ivan with a glare. His eyes flashing with determination, Russia knew he'd have to work to get America to change his mind now._

"_You do not know my sister, Ukraine is fine but Belarus is where I draw the line. I do not think Alaska is safe around her. She has it made it very clear to both me and you that she disapproves of our relationship and loathes any reminder of it." Russia stared at America, hoping that the American would back down. _

_Something flickered in America's eyes, something Russia could not place. Something personal and filled with regret. America folded his arms over his chest, Russia braced himself for America's comeback._

"_Alaska deserves to know the rest of his family, he has every right to know them. Everyday he hears stories from Hawaii about Kalani! He's the only one of all the states that has two aunts and his the only one that doesn't get to meet them. It's not fair to him!" America was fuming now, Russia did see his point now. Little Hawaii had Japan as a god father and she saw him more often then__Alaska saw Russia. The more he thought about it the more it became clear to him that he was keeping his son away from his family. A lot like what he had done to Prussia. If he remembered correctly, the German had had a son with America, Pennsylvania._

_Prussia had introduced his child to Germany, even new the Italy's. Not good, America had almost made him change his mind._

"_My answer is still no," Russia watched as America's face twisted with frustration. Russia knew he had almost won. _

_America looked at him again, he knew that his chance was disappearing. Still he had one last trick up his sleeve. He let his arms fall._

"_Why not let Alaska decide?" Russia paled. He knew he had lost when Alaska appeared in the doorway, apparently he had been standing outside the door the whole time. He waked to Russia, holding his arms out to Russia to pick him up. Unable to resist Russia picked his son up placing him on his lap. Dark blue eyes met violet as Alaska stared up at his father. _

"_Tell daddy what you told me the other day Alaska," Russia looked up at America, so he had been planning this for a while. Alaska nodded at America tugging a little on Russia's scarf._

"_Daddy, Delaware talks about his aunt Belgium and Texas tells me stories about Grandpa Spain. You also tell me stories about auntie Ukraine and Belarus, they seem like such nice people and I like hearing about them. Everyone tells me about their relatives yet I've never meet mine. I don't understand why I haven't seen them," Russia's heart ached as Alaska spoke, he had never seen his son look so sad._

"_Do they not like me daddy?" Russia was taken back by this, it never crossed his mind that Alaska might conclude that his aunts hated him. Yet after he said it it seemed so obvious. He looked away from Alaska to America, noticing that America also had tears in his eyes. He placed his hand on top of Alaska's head, rubbing the silvery blond hair that graced his son's head._

"_No they do not hate you. They just haven't met you yet. . ." Russia said. Alaska immediately brightened at his father's words. "But I can change that . . ." _

_Alaska leaped at Russia, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck in a loving hug. Alaska turned towards America, "Hear that Mommy? Daddy says I get to meet Auntie Ukraine and Belarus!"_

_Russia watched as America's lips curled up into his famous smile, as if he knew the whole time that Russia would agree. Rolling his eyes at the American Russia wrapped his arms around Alaska, turning to America to discuss just when this event would take place._

Russia had fallen for America's plans before, not all of them necessarily a bad thing. Ukraine had immediately fall in love with little Alaska, showering him with homemade deserts and clothing. To his surprise Belarus also warmed up to the little state showing her nephew around her country and surprising the state with gifts whenevershe could. However she still showed her anger towards both Russia and America, just without her knife.

Lithuania placed a cup a coffee in front of him, steam pouring offthe dark liquid. Ivan reached into his jacket, pulling out a bottle of Vodka and dumping it into his coffee. He raised it to his lips and downed the whole thing, setting down the cup just as the phone rang. Fully aware that it was not his house he answered the phone anyway.

"привет," he said, expecting the caller the sputter that he had the wrong house. Instead a calm voice answered.

"Good day Russia, fine day for a talk dah?" Russia's grip on the phone tightened, mainly a the fact that the caller had just butchered his language. He was intrigued with the fact that the caller knew his name.

"Indeed it is, but not with strangers, Да?" Russia almost hung up the phone, if not for a strangled cry in the background.

"I believe that I have something of yours . . ." the raspy voice of a heavy smoker filled Russia's ears as he tried to identify any background noise.

"And what would that be?" Russia asked.

The man chuckled and Russia could hear the phone shifting between hands. He waited patiently for someone to speak, a dark feeling crept over him with every passing second. Finally someone spoke, shock gave way to anger as Ivan recognized thevoice.

"Daddy! Daddy help me!' Alaska cried through the phone, Russia could practically hear the tears running down his son's face. Russia brought his fist down on the table, cracking the table in two, the Baltic nations appeared beside him, shaking with fear. "Daddy, their's snow through the windows , I thi. . ." *smack* Russia nearly broke the phone as Alaska fell silent.

"YOU BASTARDS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!" Russia screamed into the phone, Belarus gasped as it dawned on her that something had happened to her precious nephew. Laughter floated up from the phone as a cigarette torn voice answered him.

"Come to us if you ever want to see your son again. Alive that is." a click echoed in Russia's ears just before the phone broke in his hand.

* * *

New York glanced around his apartment, everything was in place. Un kept rooms lead to problems and problems lead to loss of money. Not to mention time. He sat down and waited for New Jersey, the garden state thought it would be funny to drop in on him every now and then. Usually right as New York was livng his house on his morning routine and nothing mad him angrier then being late to anything.

New Jersey had been messing up his schedule for weeks now, costing New York exactly two hundred dollars and eighty-five cents. After two hours of planning and weeks of schedule re-planning, New York was ready to make the New Jerseyan pay it back in full plus the 20% interest rate he had tacked on to the money.

What New Jersey had thought was a "surprise" visit to New York had actually been an unconscious pattern of thirteen minus two, meaning that as time went on New Jersey would be annoying him more often if he didn't do anything about it.

He sat down near the window, watching for the unruly blond hair and fuzzy eyebrows of New Jersey. The state had inherited England'seyebrows while New York had gotten his eyebrows from the Netherlands. Those gigantic caterpillars stillwerehard to spot in a mass of people and it would have been difficult if he didn't have his "Jersey Sense".

Five minutes passed by before he felt a disturbance in the force, he turned his head towards the coffee shop down the corner, just in time to see New Jersey turn the corner. New Jersey had on a grey sweatshirt with the word "Jersey Grown" embroidered on the front. His ear still adored multiple ear pricings judging from the gleam from the sun. It was like he was begging to mugged.

Sure enough New York noticed two tall men following closely behind the state. They both seemed to be trying to blend in with the crowd, a dead give away that they were up to no good.

Sighing New York turned toward his apartment, checking the room one more time before he would go out to meet his brother. He got up and looked out the window to see the progress of New Jersey.

New Jersey was gone along with the two men.

New York franticly scanned the sidewalk for his brother. Running to his sock drawer he pulled out a gun that Texas had given him for no reason other then the fact that they were related. He grabbed a pair of brass knuckles that he kept on a hook, rushing out the door and knocking over a woman in the hallway.

He ran out into the street, pushing his way through the crown until he got the last place he had seen New Jersey. Panic washed over him as he searched the street, his Jersey Sense was not tingling.

* * *

Kansas walked through her fields of wheat, something she had been doing an awful lot lately ever since Nebraska decided that he should visit his sister. For the past two months she had heard nothing but complainants about Nebraska's failed advances on Colorado and how those other damn four corner states kept getting it his way.

She stopped in front of an irrigation ditch, glancing across it towards her glorious fields of sun flowers. She searched for the board she used to cross, finding it near a tractor.

Pushing it across she continued towards her fields, pausing to discard the sunflowers tied into her hair. Reaching the field she took out a knife and reached for a sunflower. Like the expert she was she separated the flower from the steam, it's yellow petals still in tack.

She started to tie that flowers into her strawberry blond hair. Turning around to grab another stalk she came face to face with a man. Kansas jumped back pointing the knife at the intruder.

"I'll give you five seconds to get off my land before I **crave** you a new air hole." Kansas spat at the man. She usually didn't mind people walking on her farm but they asked her first. She had never seen this man before, not even in town.

He smiled at her, Kansas took another step back while motioning with her knife. Suddenly that man leap forward knocking the knife from her hand and latching on the her arm. Kansas kicked the man in the shin, breaking the bone breath the skin. She snorted at him, she might not look it but she was strong. She had spend her childhood beating up Nebraska.

Another man tackled her to the ground while a third one appeared from field. She cursed in both French and English as they tied her wrists and started to drag her towards a van hidden in her sunflower field.

They loaded her into the van and were about to close the doors when a snowboard struck one of them in the back of the head. Colorado stood in front of the open door as a fourth man appeared. Colorado threw his snowboard at him knocking him to the ground. He jumped into the van and started to untie Kansas.

"Colorado, what are you doing here?' she said to Colorado, pulling him into a bear-hug.

"Oklahoma told me that you needed some help with Nebraska." he pushed her out the door. Kansas took off ina sprint towards her house, not noticing that Colorado had stopped to pick up his snowboard.

Glancing back towards the van, she saw Colorado being hoisted over one of the men's shoulders. Another stood by with a bloody lead pipe in his hands, Kansas was unable to see how badly Colorado's head was bleeding through his reddish-brown hair. All she could she was the blood on the pipe as Arizona rushed past her.

***AN*Whoa this took a long ! **


	4. Bonus: New York's Father

Sorry for not updating in awhile, the next chapter is finished but my beta is in Iceland. So for all you people out there waiting for the next story here's a little something. Might have sone errors in it.

Netherlands/America

* * *

England grumbled as he walked down the bank of Delaware river, the cool water lapping at his feet. He had needed a break from his kids and their constant questions. Not that he could blame them, he was gone for such long periods of time that he felt as if he hardly knew them when he came back. He'd do his best to keep them up to date but he needed a break every now and then.

He picked up a good sized stone and through it across the water. Right now the colonies were with a local mid wife he had paid to watch them. America was surprisingly not around, he usually never let his kids out of his sight, taking them with him when America was called to a town.

It made England suspicious with his colony's absence, some of his children were not old enough to be left alone and America wasn't the type to suddenly start neglecting his children.

Something was up.

He tensed a little as he left the territorial claims of New Jersey, stepping into land claimed be Holland and his settlers. He'd have to ask America later what was up, right now he was focusing on clearing head for another round with his children.

Movement in the grass caught his eye, he stopped walking, turning his head just in time to see a toddler no older then three duck into the bushes. An Indian? He thought to himself before shaking his head, the child had a pale skin with spiky blond hair.

Somebody probably let their kid get too far ahead of them, England started to continue his walk. He got a couple yards before he darted after the kid, like anybody would let a three year old out of their sight, let alone out of the house. He jumped over fallen trees and streams, catching only glimpse of the child. He could easily out run any regular human but damn was this kid fast.

The chase went one for ten minutes before England lost the kid, the trail ending at an wide meadow. Grasping his knees he paused to catch his breath, fully aware that he had wandered far into Netherland's claim. In a few minutes he would have to head back before he was seen or else he would have accusations of war on his hands.

" Nieuw!" England had heard that voice before, it was Netherland. England jerked is head up, no longer winded, ready to run back to the Delaware if he needed too.

He caught sight of Netherlands, his muscular form strode away from England, he glanced around as if he was looking for something. England started to back up and would have made it into the cover of the trees if a certain toddler hadn't latched on to Netherlands.

" Papa!" the blond haired boy cried as he buried his face in Holland's leg, England stared at the little boy, he may not know Dutch but he knew father when he heard it. Netherlands scooped the toddler into his arms, speaking in Dutch to the small child.

England stared at the two, there was only two ways Netherland could have a child, he had discovered a new nation or he had father a territory with one of the other nations running around here. England's mind turned as he quickly thought of the other nations who were present on the New World. Spain, France, Sweden, those Indian nations he had seen running around.

"New York! Where did you run of to?" Golden blond hair filled England's vision as a young man came into view. _America_, he thought as he watched his colony walked up to Netherlands, smiling as the child reached towards him.

Any doubts in England mind left as "Nieuw" smiled at America, " Mama!" he said as he turned towards America. America laughed as Netherlands placed the child on his shoulders, the toddler fisting his hands into his father's hair. America hooked his arm in Netherlands's as they started to turn towards the opposite direction of England. England stared at them as they walked away, staying there until they were out of sight.

He walked back through the woods, stopping at the Delaware river. New York was the name America had called that child, Holland's child. Three, that would account for the amount of time he was gone, plus America's strange behavior. Three. Three years and America had another child.

He screamed at the Delaware, pelting it's surface with stones. He blamed America for not waiting for him, he blamed Netherlands too. _America won't be yours forever_. He pushed that thought back of his mind, face red from anger.

He straightened himself out, brushed the dirt from his hands. He walked back towards the village, jealousy fueling a plot in his head. He smiled to himself as he knocked on the wooden doors of the outer layer of the town.

Tomorrow was perfect day to start the removal of the Dutch.


	5. Chapter 4

Hawaii glanced around the beach, scouting the white sands for a certain black haired Asian nation. She hadn't seen him since the last family get together and even then it had only been for a few minutes, it was really hard to find any nation with all her siblings around.

Grumbling, she sat down, the noise of her grass skirt attracted attention from nearby tourists, all of whom wondered if she was part of some show that one of the nearby hotels had set up. What the tourists saw was a seven year old native that glared whenever anybody tried to talk to her. What they didn't know was that Hawaii was asked the same questions over and over again, for years on end.

What else was she to do but to mess with the Haole.

She did everything from giving them wrong directions to releasing geckos in their hotel rooms. She recently began recommending food that none of the locals would eat except on dares after she had watched Colorado trick New York into eating Rocky Mountain Oysters.

Hawaii glanced around once more for her godfather, again no Japan, before she started scanning the beach for a victim.

_Man in sunglass eating three hotdogs at once. _Not today.

_Lady applying ten gallons of sunscreen to her legs. _Did that yesterday.

_Man attempting to speak Hawaiian to a local storeowner. _Perfect.

She got up, kicking the sand out of her flip-flops before causally walking over to the storefront. She stood next to the two, watching them before tapping the man's arm. He glared down at her, about to yell ather to get lost before he noticed her brown skin. She smiled up at him, pullin**g** him away from the store.

Once she was out of the local's hearing range she spoke to the haole. "That's mister Kauille, he can't hear very well." The man stared down at her, Hawaii smiled up at him. "He doesn't answer you if you don't address him first."

Shock over took the man, his computer lessons had not taught him about addressing people. However he didn't exactly want to admit that a little girl knew more than him. " Of course I knew that, I ... was just testing to see if HE knew." he then erupted into a nervous laugh, not noticing the disgust that crossed Hawaii's face. She almost bailed right then.

"Well if you want him to talk you have to say this to him . . ." she whispered into the man's ear. As soon as she was done the man stood up, looking at her as if he knew the whole time what she had said.

Just as he started to walk towards the shore Hawaii darted behind a cart, startling the man manning the station. She brought her finger to her lips before pointing towards the storefront. Laughing, the man kept quiet, continuing to tend to his cart. She giggled as she heard "mister Kauille" swear at the haole, the sound of metal followed as the stunned tourist fell to the pavement. Bewildered he started to search for the mystery girl to find out exactly what she had told him to say.

His angry shouts triggered a fit of suppressed laughter from Hawaii. The cart keeper started to hum as her laughter grew louder. After a few minutes the man gave up, continuing down the street thanks to the stares of angry beachgoers.

Once he was out of sight Hawaii got up from her hiding spot, once again scanning the beach for Japan. A familiar black head appeared in the crowd along with the flash of a digital camera. Hawaii waved towards the figure, shouting until a large hand clamped down on her shoulder. She looking up, expecting the face to be her makuakane.

She did not see the easy going eyes of her makuakane, instead angry unfamiliar eyes glared down at her. She then noticed that the crowd had disappeared and that she was surrounded byunfamiliar. They seemed to be blocking her from the beach, she tore her arm away from the grasping hand and darted towards the back alley. More men blocked her path and she had to change course**, **as she ran she kicked her flip-flops off, glancing longingly at the beach before darting into the jungle. Hawaii glanced back to see her followers, five of them in all.

She focused forward again, hoping that the jungle would protect her from the men.

* * *

Arizona rushed by Kansas, his half sister was frozen in shock. He'd have to get Nebraska to help with her after Colorado was safely back with him. He raised his pick axe up as he cleared the ditch, embedding it into the closest man's arm.

Another manblocked his path, the one carrying Colorado jumped into the back while two others closed the door. Arizona slammed into the kidnapper, reaching for the van as it started to go. His fingers brushed the door handle before it slipped out of his grasp. The van speed off as Arizona fell to the ground, watching in disbelief as the van sped off toward the road.

"God damn it!" he jumped up, preparing to take off after the van when something caught his eye. A trail of blood lead into the sunflower field, his pickaxe tossed aside on the ground next to the trail**. **He picked it up and darted into the field, he had lost his chance to get to the van before it got to the road, but if he was correct, then it would stop to pick up the people that had not made it into the van before.

He had to move fast.

* * *

Wyoming flipped through the channels on the T.V, not really caring what was on**. **What he was really trying to do was get a reaction from Idaho. His twin had gotten into an awful habit of not caring what was going on around him. Instead he smoked, Idaho was a really heavy smoker. He smoked so much that the other states joked that if you saw him without his pipe it was a sign of the apocalypse.

Idaho looked at the screen, not that Wyoming thought that he could see the screen anyway though the cloud of smoke that surround his head. The farmer took another drag, blowing smoke rings from his position on the couch.

Soon Wyoming put down the remote, turning to face the cloud of smoke on the other side of the room. "You know you're the reason Colorado doesn't visit us anymore." Idaho turned towards him, blowing more smoke in his direction.

"I can stop anytime I want," Idaho raised his pipe to his lips, filling his lungs with tobacco to prove his point.

"Of course you can." Wyoming glared at his brother one more time before grabbing the remote. He pointed it towards the T.V, noticing the bulky form of Montana in the doorway. If Wyoming didn't know any better he would have thought the state was lost.

"How long have you been there big guy?" Wyoming said without actually looking at the other state. Five minutes went by and the other state still stood in the door way. Even Idaho moved his eyes to look at the other state. Wyoming repeatedhis question again, snapping Montana out of whatever world he had been in.

"What?" Montana scratched his head, looking from Wyoming back to Idaho. Wyoming switched the T.V off again, setting the remote down again. Montana seemed to be even slower today than usual**.**

"Never mind, what brings you here partner?" he said, chucking a pillow at Idaho who had taken the liberty of pulling his hat over his eyes to remove himself from the conversation.

Montana stared at him, his face twistedup in concentration. Another five minutes went by when the state's face brightened up like a man who just realized his house had been built on top of solid gold. "I've been here five minutes!" he smiled at Wyoming who was doing everything not to bang his head against the table.

"Yeah, ten minutes ago." Idaho added in. The equality state envisioned him himself choking his twin as Montana stared blankly at Idaho, going back into his thinking state as he tried to process Idaho's statement. Instead he settled for the non violent approach.

"Whoa, settle down there ho, I thought I paid you for two hours." Wyoming cocked his head to the side, feeding the fire as Idaho removed his pipe from his mouth.

"Excuse me? What was that? I thought I heard a dirt cowboy call me a ho." Idaho jumped up from the couch, murder reflected in his eyes as he walked towards Wyoming. He grabbed the front of Wyoming's vest, jerking his face close to his own. " Do I look like a god damn whore? I'm eight inches taller then you and unlike you, I've got stubble on my face. You ever call me a ho again and I'll curbstomp you. I didn't care if we're twins I swear I'll do it." He finished his sentence by blowing smoke into Wyoming's face.

He released his twin, giving himthe evil eye before turning back to his seat.

"Wow, guess someone didn't get paid enough the other day." Wyoming grinned at Idaho, Idaho dumped the remained of his pipe on the ground, placing the pipe in his pocket. He looked back at Wyoming, a dark shadow graced his face.

"I'm sorry brother, as much as I love you I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kill you." He lunged at Wyoming. Wyoming scrambled out of the way, laughing as Idaho crashed into the front of the couch ,

"Doubt it, you can't even run 20 meter's without having to take a breather." He then proceededto fake cough as Idaho's face turnedan unsightly shade of red. The potato farmer made a grab at Wyoming, only to meet air. Wyoming waved at his brother from the doorway, pushing past Montana as Idaho sprinted after him.

Montana watched the two fight. Were all of Mexico's children so energetic? They needed to slow down and take in the sky.

* * *

_"Sorry but I'm but I'm not able to come to the phone right now, please leave a message. Unless you're Kentucky, for the last time I don't care who won the derby!"_ America put down the phone, for the past two hours he had tried every number he had to get in contact with his kids. So far he had only gotten through to only 27 of them.

New York had informed him that New Jersey had gone missing, telling Alfred that he was still looking and that Delaware and Massachusetts had joined him in the search. Alfred didn't bother to tell his son that New Jersey was no longer in the US.

He looked down at the address book he kept, there were six pages alone for California. The girl had just about a million cell phones and kept getting new ones because she lost the others. America often scolded her about the massive cell phone bills that arrived despite the fact that the Californian had more than enough money to pay them off.

Just from California's phone numbers alone he had been able to contact all of the west coast plus the Dakota twins. The girl left a trail of cell phones where ever she went.

While he had gotten in contact with all of the north almost none of the south had answered. Only Virginia had picked up, informing him that Alabama had gone wild pig hunting with Mississippi and Georgia.

America picked up the book, preparing try the Midwest again, they were his last hope of getting through to the West. Nearly all of the west never showed up to state meetings because most issues between the states didn't involve them. Like most of his states they had their own group that they traveled with, other bonds were formed be blood ties or locations.

The strangest bond he'd seen out west was the one between the southwest, rarely did they wander from their intercircle to seek-out other companions and if they did, it wasn't for long.

If America managed to get in contact with one of them then he'd automatically know where the other three were. They never strayed very far from each other. A lot like North and South Carolina.

While the west was pretty close nit he did have a few ways to get in contact with them since they were all never home when he tried to call them. Cell phones weren't a good try either since they were often left next to the home phone.

None of his western children were ever home expect for Utah who had long passed his days of moving and spends most of his time asleep.

Utah.

America flipped to the end of the book, thumbing down the page until he found Utah's number. Quickly he punched in the numbers.

"Hola, this es Utah*yawn* . . ."

"Utah!, I've been trying to get through to you guys all morn ... "

" Lo siento que yo no puedo venir al teléfono. . ."

"God Damn it"

" Yo soy . . ." another voice chimed into the recording,"¡Utah! En Inglés."

America waited as Utah grumbled into the phone, sometimes he wondered why some of his other children were afraid of the beehive state.

" . . .I am probably asleep at this time and would appreciate it if you called somebody else instead."

With that the recording ended, leaving America no closer to anybody than he was before. He began to thumb through the pages again when he came to Texas, the former country was visiting New Mexico.

He started to dial again.

* * *

Texas really hated small cars, all he did was look away for one second and he rear ended a Beatle. He wiped the sweat from his brow, creating a dark spot on his sleeve. Odd, a little while ago the heat never bothered him, he'd work twelve hours a day out in the scorching sun and barely even break a sweat. Then again he was no longer a cowboy, rather a computer engineer.

Guess the air conditioning had ruined his heat resistance. He reached up for his hat, fingers brushing the golden star on the front before using it to fan himself. Another look at the totaled little beetle sparked a laugh in him and soon he was roaring with laughter. Not to say that it helped the owner of the car out, who happened to be standing right in front of him during his outburst.

The short, chubby man gawked at the Texan, reminding Texas a lot of the cows he used to herd before they went to the stock yard. This man was also dripping with sweat, reminding Texas of the oil tycoons he had drilled for. He never liked looking at them for long.

"Oily Cow" here had tried press Texas into giving the man the name of his insurance provider, not that Texas had one, he was his own insurance. That was twenty minutes ago and Texas was more than ready to get rid of the guy.  
He stopped laughing, looking down upon the smaller man, lips twisted up into a grin. "Oily Cow looked back up at him, tugging nervously at his shirt. Texas could smell the fear rolling of the short man, it wasn't exactly the best thing he had smelled today. He took a step forward, making sure chubby couldn't duck around him. The man let out a gasp, stepping away from the Texan and darting behind what was left of his car.

He called out from the behind his car, "What do you want?"

Texas's grin widened, "Why sir, I just wanted a little information for ya. After all you seemed so intent on getting mine." Texas reached under his shirt, grasping the handle of his pistol.

"A...ddd, ww..h .. at would ... t. ..hhhat be?" Called "Oily Cow", it was obvious he was getting nervous. Being reared ended by a truck in the middle of New Mexico by a crazy southern was not his cup of tea.

"Heh, how fast you can dodge sir?" Texas pulled out his gun, aiming it above the man's head, been awhile since he played this game. He cocked the gun, fingering the trigger when a car horn sliced through the air.

"Texas! What the hell do you think you're doing?" New Mexico's head stuck out the window, face red with anger. Texas stared at the other state, pulling the trigger. Nothing happened. Not that Texas would waste actual bullets on a simple truck stop. He waved at New Mexico, tucking the gun back into its spot before striding over to New Mexico's car. It was amazing to see how much New Mexico had grown over years, no longer was he the little brown haired boy clinging to Texas. Both Arizona and New Mexico had grown quite tall over the years, only a few inches shorter then Texas. Not that Texas was complaining, the western states were some of the tallest people in the family but none of them could match Texas.

He opened the door to the passenger side, climbing in beside New Mexico. New Mexico turned to him, the New Mexican had already observed the other car. He foiled his arms over his chest, demanding an answer from Texas.

"How did this happen?"

Texas glanced over at the other state, lazily shrugging his shoulders as New Mexico waited. Texas waited for New Mexico to put the car in drive, eyeing thesteering wheel, waiting for New Mexico to give up. New Mexico however, wasn't going to back down anytime soon.

"Well? Should I ask the other guy if he needs a ride? Maybe he'll tell me what happened." New Mexico placed his hand on the door handle, poised to get out if Texas didn't respond.

"Got in ah little crash, that's all. And I don't think he'd appreciate a ride from us." He looked out the window toward the other car, the other man still hadn't emerged yet.

New Mexico stared at him, Texas knew that was not the answer he wanted but it was good enough, he turned on the car. Texas watched the car wreck as New Mexico started to pull a u-turn, he'd pick up his truck at a repair shop in Santa Fe as soon as it was fixed. Still he was going to watch his ride as long as possible with "Oily Cow" hanging around it.

"Hey," Texas averted his eyes to look over at New Mexico, he nodded at him to show he was listening. New Mexico smiled a little before continuing, "I'm really glad you came . . . Dad." Texas looked over at his son, face breaking out in a grin before he turned back to watching his truck.

"Me too, son. Me too." Texas replied, patting his son on the shoulder while still watching his truck. A spray of red caught Texas's attention, if he hadn't been in his share of gun fights he might have ignored it. "New Mexico, stop the car."

"What?"

"Now"

Texas opened the door, sprinting over to the wreck. There behind the car lay "Oily Cow", his eyes unseeing with a bullet hole in-between them. Long distance hit, one shot kill, judging by angle that would place the snipers at . . . a car door clicked open, disrupted him from his thoughts as he turned back toward the car. "New Mexico! Stay in the car."

"But padre!"

"Do as I say!" Texas watched as New Mexico closed the door, drawing his own gun as he glanced around the road. A lone van drove down a side road to his left, the same direction as the killing shot had come from.

Texas clicked the safety off as the van drew near.

* * *

Hawaii gripped at the trunk of a tree, holding her breath as her assaulters rushed past her. Slowly she crawled around the truck, watching the ground for anything that might make a sound before she darted back towards the beach.

Shouts of the kidnappers grew distance as she ran, far enough away that she glanced over her shoulder. No one was following her, she looked forward again only to run directly in to one of the men. The impact knocked her down on to ground as the man grabbed at her. She rolled out of his way only to find herself rolling down a hill side. Branches tore at her skin as she tumbled, mud clung to her arms as she reached the bottom.

Blood tricked down her arms as she picked herself up, limping away from the path she had rolled into. Just as she was about to clear the path, shouts once again filled the air. They had spotted her once again only this time Hawaii couldn't run.

Hawaii stumbled a little way, before collapsing to the ground. Tears started to leak from her eyes as the men came into view. She closed her eyes as the first man approached her. She waited for them to pick her up, for rope to wrap around her hands as they dragged her away from her home. From her makuakane.

Only it never came. Instead a strangled cry met her ears along with a stream of curses as something fell to the ground. She opened her eyes to see an arrow sticking out from the nearest mans neck as he tripped over his companion, another arrow embedded itself in his flesh.

Another person darted out on to the path, cinnamon skin met her eyes as they stopped in front of Hawaii. "Papa!" Hawaii cried out as the Kingdom of Hawaii picked her up, he placed her on his back as he strung another arrow.

"Hawaii, I thought you were with Japan today," He asked her letting the arrow fly atanother man who appeared on the path.

"I was daddy, but then these guys showed up." Hawaii's arms tightened around her father as he ran into the forest. No one knew the island better than her father. He'd lose whoever dared to follow him in a matter of minutes.

The Kingdom looked at the blood that coated his daughter's arm, she had put up a good chase. Still, he should have been more careful, he had noticed the men hanging around a couple days ago. All of them had been asking the locals if they had seen a little girl roaming around the island. They had even asked him, showing him a picture of his daughter and telling him to find them if he saw her.

He had to get Hawaii to Japan, Hawaii was no longer safe on the island.

**Language notes (excuss my crappy language use):**

**Hawaiian: Haole= insult for people from the mainland.**

**Makuakane= father**

**Spanish:Lo siento que yo no puedo venir al teléfono= Sorry I can't come to the phone right now.**

**En ingles!= In english **

**padre= father**

**Bet you can't guess who was with Utah when he was recording his mesage.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author: To be honest, I have had this chapter written for a very, very long time. It, is unedited, my beta is again, in Iceland. I will try to keep up with updates from now on, for I honestly have nothing to do.**

**Warnings: Unedited (I will try to look at it it the next couple of days)and bad southern accents (I have only encountered true Southerners in a Walmart in North Carolina).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Glittering diamonds decorated the black desert sky, creating a beacon that spread for miles. People from all corners of country come to view the spectacle. Another light joined the diamonds, an eerie red glow swallowed them whole, leaving nothing but smoldering remains.

Screams and the wail of a fire engine pierced the night air as the glow consumed the desert city. The city had burned so quickly, any help to stop the raging flames now futile. People that had made it away from the city watched as their homes were consumed by the fire.

A girl clung to her mother's leg, tears streaming down her face as her heart broke in two. Her mother embraced her, trying to protected her child from the terrible scene. Her own heart, like so many others, filled with the need to know why. Who could have done such a thing.

A gunshot rang through the night and the already panicked people scattered, searching for the source of the shot.

Smoke ghosted from the barrel of the pistol, steel glinting in the light of the moon. The wielder of the gun was nothing but a black splotch against the night sky. His gun aimed trained between a pairs of red eyes accompanied with a snarling face. His target ran a bloody hand through his sandy blonde hair, slicking back all of it except for four strands in front of his face. His other arm limp at his side, rendered useless by his attackers' first shot.

The clocked figure cocked the gun again and his grinned at the downed man. The other man's eyes widened, his whole body stiffening.

"Why?"

The gunman looked at his target, it appeared that his target had one last request.

"You are no longer of any use to us, you father came when we captured you older brother. Now you have to be terminated." The injured man stared at him, disbelief crossed his tan skin as his bullet wound kept pumping blood. His face started to relax as his body started to stump, a smile crossed his face.

The smile faded from the gunman's lips, his victim was begin to gather the courage to die without regrets. He wasn't about to let that happen.

He'd have to make it fast though, "I'll make sure I show your brothers your corpse before I kill them."

He fired the moment he saw the delicious look of shock cross his victims face. A neat hole appeared between the blond man's eyes, forever sealing that look on his face. He walked over to the dead man, placing a piece of paper on top of the man's chest, right over his heart. He dipped his fingers into the pool of blood forming, drawing an X on the paper.

He then stood up, walking off towards the moon. He looked back at his handy work. Imprinting in his brain how the scene looked, just so he could describe it when he was finishing off his other targets.

_Las Vegas burned in the back ground, fires lighting up the motionless body of Nevada. Storm clouds rolled in as if to save the city from its demise. But they were far too late. _

Colorado jolted awake, a warm stickiness dripping down the left side of his face as he glanced around. The silver walls and the rope around his limbs gave him a grim reminder of where he was. His flexed his hands, seeing if he could slip his fingers underneath the rope. Not that would do him any good since he was surrounded by his kidnappers in a moving van. He would have been listening to their conversations if they were having any. They were eerily silent as they drove on.

He wasn't going to be doing much of anything anytime soon, Colorado closed his eyed again.

A bleach white grin occupied his mind, he thought harder about the face it belonged too. His big brother Nevada. He'd always been the strange one, taking money way father then he had to, gambling and cheating were his only strong points. Nevada had even bet his own siblings on more than one, Colorado can recount more than two times in the past month that people had come to his door to collected their "dues". Luckily Utah was with him or else their might have been trouble. This had happened an uncountable number of times in the past century, to Colorado's luck the only time these people came knocking on his door were when one of his brothers were around. Texas being the most persuasive of them all, the gun toting Texan was good for some things.

Despite all this he would never wish any harm on Nevada, let alone have a dream about him being killed, it didn't add up. He ran through the dream in his head, Las Vegas burning in the background, the gun pointed at, Nevada's head, the finger pulling the trigger.

BANG!

The van wobbled as a van does with only three ties, it got the humans talking again.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but keeping your eyes on the road!"

Colorado glanced at them, the blood had finally reached his eyes.

POP!

Another tire blew-out and the van started to skid, the remaining tires skreeched as the driver slammed on the breaks. Tires burning, the van flew of the road and into a ditch, throwing its passengers into a crumpled heap. Colorado struggled to free himself from the heap as he heard the van doors swing open. Before he could look back two hands grasped his shoulders and pulled him out onto the ground. He blinked, tiring to clear some of the blood from his eyes, it seemed hopeless for more just dripped in. A hand reached down and wiped his face, clearing his eyes long enough to see the stranger.

"Arizona!" Colorado cried out, " I knew you'd come!" Arizona just smiled at him as he undid Colorado's hands, pulling the shorter state to his feet just as the first man appeared in the van door.

"Now where do you think you're going young man?" He reached for Colorado only to have his hand slapped away by Arizona.

"I'm going home old man, and I'd rather it be with my brother," Arizona spat, positioning himself between the man and Colorado. The other man growled at him, hoping out of the van. Arizona readied himself to jump at the man, over a hundred years of brawling with New Mexico had taught him a thing or two. The man stepped closer to the Arizona's prone form, Arizona tensed, a second away from attacking. And he would have to if it weren't for a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Colorado looked up at him, shaking his head. Arizona stared at Colorado before stepping aside, wordlessly understanding what was being demanded. Colorado looked at the waiting man in front of him, smiling at him as best he could with blood covering his head.

The sight earned him a laugh from the other, Arizona starting to get nervous again as the man advanced towards his injured sibling.

The man started to taunt Colorado, "Aw, you think you can beat me all by yourself. Why, I bet you wouldn't even la . ." He never got the chance to finish for Colorado punched him directly in the face. The sickening crack that followed reminded Arizona just how the elder four corner state had survived with Texas as a older brother.

The man crumpled to the ground, Colorado retracted his fist. He gave one last triumphant smile before, falling to his knees. Arizona appeared at his side, gently picking the other state up.

"What do we do now?" Arizona asked his brother.

The centennial state looked up at him, worry crossed his features, "We have to go get Utah and New Mexico. Then we go call Mom."

* * *

A certain Frenchman crept stealthy through the night, if you counted stealthy as flirting with every women who crossed your path and also the fact that it in fact dawn, not night time. France had always had a certain idea about him that every single thing that walking and breathed was okay to hit on. But once every few centuries he actually does settle down long enough to get to know a person, maybe even maintain a relationship with them beyond sex.

This century it was England whom he was stalking, he had actually taken a liking to the island nation. He had maintained a relationship before with him (a.k.a Forced marriage) before and defiantly was interested in another.

He blew a kiss at a passing women who, in return, scoffed at him and stomped away. He waltzed right up the street, straight into the hotel where England was staying. And, by some odd twist of government power, he was too. He waved at the hostess manning the lobby, a dark blush appeared on her checks before she occupied herself with sorting already sorted keys. After last night's "activities" with her he had gotten the key to England's room.

"Oh, the things I do for love." he pressed his palm against his head in a dramatic fashion, getting glares from the occupants of the elevator he was currently in. Each and every one of them were taking in huge whiffs of the perfume/cologne he was wearing and each and every one of them asked god why their floor wasn't closer to the ground. Or even in the next hotel down the street. Unfortunately for them England's room was on the 50th floor.

* * *

Alabama was already scoffing down his twentieth beer before he picked up his shot gun. Pig huttn' was serious business and serious business requires serious concentration and serious concentration requires being drunk out of his mind. At least, that's how he viewed it, Georgia however, did not.

"Alabama! Put that gun down, we ain't shootn' drunk!" His brown-haired sister glared at him, promptly fixing him with one of her glares. He took another swig of beer.

"Mississippi! Stop fishn' and help me gut some of this hog." Mississippi looked up, his straw hat falling into place on his head from its previous position. Pushing back some of his dirty blond hair he hesitantly stuck his fishing pole into a pre-dug hole and headed towards his two siblings.

Alabama turned his head away from Mississippi, glancing down at his shotgun and then to his cooler of beer. In the next few seconds he realized he had to come to a choice: Beer or Shotgun. Suddenly two hands pinched his sides, making him shriek as Mississippi curled his arm around his waist. Throwing Alabama's shotgun away he led Alabama to a fold-up chair, guiding Alabama's free hand to his cooler before turning away. Alabama growled at him as he left before turning his attention toward hsi beer.

She handed him a knife before they went to work gutting the 1,000 pound wild hog they had killed, or rather, Alabama had killed when he was sober. Mississippi wasn't the best shot in his extremely large family nor was he the worst. He was somewhere in-between, which was just the way he liked it when it came to these things. He brought the knife down into the pig, cutting a T shape into his side of the pig. Georgia herself was busy cutting away at the thigh of the pig, not the best place to start but it was her favorite part of meat on a pig.

Georgia herself had been the best shot in the family up until a hundred year ago. A competition between all the states had Texas shooting a hole right through a sandwich that his brother Nevada was about to eat from over three-hundred yards away. While Texas had earned the rank of top shot, Nevada was not impressed.

Needless to say, she was one tough cookie.

Glancing down she scooped up Mississippi's hat, earning a grunt from him before placing it on her own head. She smiled down at him as his expression changed from passive to somewhat passive. Satisfied she took the straw hat off again, almost giving it back to Mississippi before tossing it to Alabama. Not prepared for the sudden intrusion and very drunk he spilled what was left of his beer onto his shirt. Even Mississippi laughed as Alabama gapped as them in disgust.

Turning her head back to resume her work, Georgia noticed something in the woods. Her body tensed as she realized it was a man. Turning back to the pig she pretended to cut another slice.

"Mississippi." He looked up. " Get me mah shotgun." Although Mississippi was among the top ten tallest and strongest states he knew better then to question his older sister.

She glanced down at him," Do it like your gettin' ah beer." Slowly he stopped what he was doing, steeping back and waking over to Alabama. Reaching down to the cooler he brushed his fingers over the firearm lying on the seat next to his brother. Alabama however, thought Mississippi was reaching for the cooler and weakly placed his hand on Mississippi's shoulder. In one fluid motion Mississippi had him slung over his shoulder and the shotgun in his hand. Mississippi carried him over to where the hog laid, setting him down before handing the gun up to Georgia.

Georgia nodded her over towards the woods. Where, instead of one man, three now stood. Mississippi stepped in front of Alabama, intend on shielding the incapacitated state from whoever else was in the woods.

"Aren't yah glad I wear ah bullet proof vest?" he joked, only the Mellow Mississippi had the nerve to lighten the mood.

"Weird time to be making jokes, especially since you only wear half of one." Georgia said, handing his handgun to him.

Both of them clicked the safety off as the men drew near, the spark of a taser appeared amongst them.

By the river, a forgotten fishing pole finally hooked a bit.

* * *

**TBC**

**Is Nevada really dead? What happened to New Jeresy and the others? **

**All that and more in, THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE!**


End file.
